Sir, Arthur, Conan, Doyle
by thisgirlscribes
Summary: Everyone gets shrunk. Based off of 'Little Kid' and inspired by Snickerer.


* * *

At first sight the four youngsters all seemed completely different, in looks as well as attitude (well, except the twins, and even they were easy to tell apart once they started talking) and even after a while, you would only see them as different, no simliarites between them. It was only when you saw them working that you saw the scary similarities between them, the same drive and determination they all shared to bring a case to its finish.

The darker skinned Doyle was brash and emotional, the more physical of the four, and could often be seen fingering the onamori that hung from his neck. Then there was the half-Japanese Sir (poor kid; god, his mother must be _really_ obsessed with Sherlock Holmes), apparently a by-product of an earlier marriage. He had a scarily accurate time-sense, and seemed to have inherited some of his mother's obsession as evidenced by the tweed deerstalker he wore.

Then there were the twins. Seemingly alike at first, one could easily tell the difference between them once they started talking. The bi-polar Conan, who could switch from a little kid to a fully-fledged investigator in a split second, always pushing his glasses up his nose with an air of resignation. He was completely different from his mad-cap twin Arthur, who wore the same glasses, but was forever taking them off and putting them back on and had a seemingly limitless supply of juggling balls, coloured scarves and decks of playing cards, which were often produced in a shower of confetti or glitter.

The other three tolerated Arthur with a kind of weary resignation most of the time, until he managed to drag them into his games or irritated one of them so badly that they would chase him, screaming death threats, the other two either being pulled into the chase as well, or watching on in amusement as Arthur effortlessly dodged, bouncing around the room like a mad kangaroo.

Doyle seemed to be the most often recipient of a subtle kick or foot-stepping, often causing him to halt what he was saying, lose track of where he was and go off on a completely different tangent. For the 'physical' one of the group, it was surprising how well he tolerated being manhandled by his brothers.

Sir was somewhat the outsider of the group, introverted and standing on the sidelines with his hat pulled down slightly to hide his eyes. It was most often Arthur who would notice his exclusion, bringing him bodily into play, but sometimes the glasses-clad Conan would join him and the pair would spend their time in quiet, intense discussion while Doyle and Arthur did the same thing, only louder.

Conan was unquestionably the leader of the group. No matter that he was third youngest, or that his cutesy kiddy manner made him the first one the grownups would run to hug, he was the one the others would defer to most often. He was the one who oftentimes put together all of the little clues, assembling statements and evidence like so many jigsaw pieces until he came up with the right answer, oftentimes pointed in the right direction by a random comment from one of his brothers. It was fascinating to watch him figure something out – like a light switch being flicked on, the shell-shocked look of realisation would appear on his face before it was overtaken by a crafty smile, piercing eyes hidden behind his glasses.

It was easy to see that these children could be incredible working on their own to solve a case, but once you put them together, you suddenly became the recipient of dozens of insightful, _piercing_ questions. Who said this, where did _that_ come from, what about this one, are so-and-so related… And then came the suggestions they made, often sending the case in a new direction. How many fish did you say there were? But what if they went over the roof? Did you check for acid burns?

It was, quite frankly, scary. One in a deerstalker cap, one already peering down at the crime scene from the corner between the walls and ceiling, one with a soccer ball and eyes too old for his age, and one with a bokken taller than he was.

Sir, Arthur, Conan, Doyle. The best detectives since Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

This is based off of **manzanita's** _Little_ _Kid _and inspired by a chance comment made by **Snickerer** in one of their author's notes. First time something like this happened to me; the plot bunny hit so hard I was afraid it was going to start chewing on my kneecaps if I didn't write it /giggle/

Explanations are somewhat in order I belive. Kudo Shinichi is Conan (duh) and Kuroba Kaito is Arthur (as explained in _Little Kid_). Doyle is Hattori Heiji and Sir is Hakuba Sugaru. Don't ask me how the last two got shrunk. Thye just ran afoul of the Black Org, m'kay?

Hope you like, **manzanita**.


End file.
